


Or Something...

by castronomicaaal



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Getting to Know Each Other, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22161565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castronomicaaal/pseuds/castronomicaaal
Summary: Peter orders an amazon package and develops a crush on the UPS driver for his route. He starts buying from Amazon all the time even though he can’t afford it just to see the name tag ‘James’ everyday.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker
Comments: 7
Kudos: 121
Collections: Marvel(ous)Universe





	Or Something...

The first time it happens, it’s a fluke – a general course of nature, a coincidence.

Peter had been saving up for months to buy himself a new Stark Industries model laptop and finally, _finally_ saved enough. He used Amazon to buy his tech, filling out his credit card information and address, before rubbing his hands together and hitting that faithful ‘send’ button.

It’s been four days now, and according to his records, the laptop should be delivered by 7pm. Giddy with excitement for his new product, Peter had even begged MJ to cover his shift at the diner for the evening, not wanting to miss signing for his package. She had agreed grudgingly, but only because of his ‘unfair puppy dog eyes’ as she had dubbed it.

And now Peter is left waiting.

By the time 6:42 rolls around, he’s pacing in the foyer of his tiny apartment, arms crossed in front of his chest.

He’s already planning out his email to the company – just to check and make sure everything is on schedule – when the telltale sign of a UPS truck sounds just outside the door, making its presence known.

Peter jumps up in the air, waiving a fist happily, before walking over to the kitchenette and taking a seat. He doesn’t want to be caught waiting at the door like some creeper, and so instead settles for pretending to, well, _not_ be creepy.

There’s a knock on the door minutes later and Peter stands up, brushing down his wrinkled button up before walking towards the door. With a quick, grateful sigh, he opens the door and smiles at the package in the mans arms.

“Are you Peter Parker?” The man questions and Peter nods, trying his best _not_ to reach out and take the package and run back inside to unbox it. He already has his camcorder all set up, too.

Eventually his eyes settle higher than the package in hand, figuring he may as well greet the hero who brought him his tech face to face, eye to eye, so to speak. However, the moment he looks up, he pauses, flabbergasted and caught off guard.

The absolute hottest guy of his life is standing before him, holding his package, and suddenly Peter is overcome with a lustful urge to have his _other_ package held by this guy, too.

He shakes the thought off, urging himself not to blush, and instead smiles widely at the man before him. The man smiles back and god, he has perfect teeth too. How unfair. Everything about him screams perfect, from his shoulder length brunette locks to his smile to his exposed biceps and those little UPS shorts that leave nothing to the imagination…

Peter shakes his head, looking away. He just ogled the man, plain as day. The blush comes despite his attempts to wave it away.

“Uh, thanks man.” Peter settles for, inwardly grimacing. He signs the sheet quickly before handing it over and switching the clipboard for his package.

The UPS driver simply nods before flashing another charming smile. “No problem, have a good day!”

“You too!” Peter echoes, eyeing his name tag before he has the chance to turn around and leave.

_James._

Peter sighs dreamily, nearly dropping his tech on the front porch. He catches it quickly, looking around frantically to make sure the man didn’t see, before retreating inside and closing the door.

He leans against the door frame, package tucked tightly in his arms, and frowns. He already misses him.

Peter doesn’t even remember to turn his recorder on during the unboxing, too busy thinking of brown uniforms and long, dark hair.

* * *

_Two days._

Two days and Peter caves and buys something else from Amazon, hoping against all hope that James will have the same route and be his driver.

It’s a silly thought, really. Especially for a broke twenty-something with no way to actually pay for said item, but still. Peter can’t seem to get the image of James out of his head. He supposes he has a enough still saved up to make a splurge or two.

He uses his new laptop to buy a Stark Industries computer charger. He is a creature of habit, after all, and loves anything and everything Stark tech.

With shipping and handling and tax, his purchase comes up just shy of 27 dollars and Peter has to roll his eyes at that, hitting send only after hovering his finger over the button for a solid minute. For thirty bucks the charger better dance for him, too.

It takes another painstakingly long three days for his item to arrive. He made sure to use the feature indicating he would like to sign for his package and not have it be left on the stoop.

This time Peter is in a simple white tee with straight legged jeans, hoping his casual vibe will be met with positive response. He wrings his hands together tightly, biting at his lower lip as he sits upon the couch and waits.

A knock on the door sounds not long after and Peter jumps up, approaching the door with butterflies in his stomach that just wont seem to settle.

When he opens up the door, James’ smiling face greets him and he practically melts into a puddle of goo on the floor.

“Hey, Peter is it? Peter Parker?” James questions, eyeing the sheet briefly.

Peter nods quickly and waves like a dumbass before pressing his hand to his side. “That’s me,” he mumbles, grinning.

James nods and continues to smile before handing over the clipboard, same as before. Peter signs it quickly and accepts the package.

“Thanks James.” Peter states sincerely. James looks briefly taken aback before glancing down at his name tag and pointing at it with a lopsided grin.

“Not a problem, Peter. Have a good day!” He sends Peter a wave that somehow puts his to shame, he’s not sure how, but it does.

When Peter closes the door behind himself he huffs out a deep breath of air he really didn’t notice he had been holding in.

* * *

A pair of overly expensive Stark Industry earbuds here, the cheapest watch they make there, and Peter’s seen James four times now. He always greets Peter with a smile and a wave, and by the fourth visit he didn’t even need to look at his sheet to remember Peter’s name. He blushes at the mere thought, replaying the moment over in his mind.

Peter’s savings have dropped tremendously and his bank account looks grim, but his heart is happy so he figures it’s compensation enough.

He ends up taking double shifts at the diner to make up for his lack of funds, working into the late hours of the night. Peter doesn’t really mind though, he likes the work and the staff are friendly. The customers tip well; it makes it worth it.

Peter is tapping his fingers impatiently on the counter, glancing between the door and the clock, when he finally hears the roaring of the truck just outside the door and sighs in relief.

He’s supposed to be at work in twenty minutes, but didn’t want to miss his latest delivery – a Stark Industries camcorder. He’s been meaning to replace his older one for ages and figured, why not now?

A knock upon the door signals James’ entrance and Peter practically skips to the door, giddy with excitement that has nothing to do with his package arriving.

James smiles up at him, nodding in Peter’s direction. “Hey Pete, what do we have today?”

Peter can’t help but flush lightly, picking up right away on the nickname. “Uhm, a new camcorder actually.” He supplies, to which James grins and nods approvingly. He takes a moment to read the shipping label.

“Stark Industries again? You must really like Tony Stark or something,” he teases.

Peter’s blush only worsens and he begins to absentmindedly play with the ends of his hoodie strings.

“Or something…” he agrees, smiling wide. He can’t help but pass a look over James’ figure as he says so, biting at his lower lip.

Something akin to realization flushes over James’ features and now it’s his turn to blush. He smiles softly, pushing a loose strand of dark hair back behind his ear.

“Sign here for me, would ya Pete?” He questions, handing over the clipboard. Peter takes it and James makes sure to graze his thumb over the tip of Peter’s hand. Peter shivers at the touch, his handwriting an absolute mess as he quickly scribbles out his name and hands the clipboard back.

“Thanks James,” Peter says cheerfully.

James nods and makes to turn before pausing and thinking better of it. “Actually, you can call me Bucky. All my friends do. And this,” he pauses, tearing off a piece of paper from his clipboard. He quickly writes something down before handing it over to Peter. “Is my number. You know, in case you have a problem with your delivery. Or something…”

Peter catches the glint within Bucky’s eyes and bites at his lower lip, nodding rapidly. “Will do. Thanks Bucky!”

Bucky grins and waves goodbye. “Have a good day!”

Peter does.


End file.
